Spider-Man (Peter Parker)
History Early Years Richard Parker was a scientist working for S.H.I.E.L.D. studying extra-terrestrial life and genetics. After months of unproductive work, S.H.I.E.L.D. was prepared to lay him off and Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. went to go break the news to Dr. Parker. Dr. Parker, in a last ditch attempt to save his job, attempted to show General Fury the result of his studies. Richard Parker had discovered that some being or force was killing off intelligent life before it could contact other planets. In the midst of his performance, his computer alerted him that some asteroid was on trajectory towards Earth and would arrive there in 15 years... Later that day, Richard rushed home to his nine-months pregnant wife and woke her up, telling her to hurry up and come with him. Mary, Richard's wife, followed her husband to their car, demanding to know what was going on. Richard told her it he had gotten into trouble, but that it would have to wait and just then Mary went into labor. Richard drove into an alley and successfully delivered his son, who Mary named Peter. Becoming Spider-Man After a rough day at school, Peter hurried home only to get into an argument with his aunt and uncle. He stormed out of the house to get a breath of fresh air and to cool off. He went to his usual place, the playground outside Midtown Middle School. He wished upon a falling star to become stronger when he realized the star was falling right towards him. He ran away and made it just out of the blast zone. He was knocked to the ground, however, by the force of the explosion and after he got back up, he went over to the fallen meteor to discover it some kind of space-pod. A dying gray man bleeding black blood was inside of it. And suddenly Peter was bitten by a spider. His hand started to throb and he threw up. After discovering he was stronger and faster than before and could produce organic webbing he hurried home and discovered that the cosmically radiated spider that bit him had mutated his DNA. The next day he went on a field trip to OsCorp, the company owned by his best friend Harry Osborn's dad. After having a wonderful experience breaking the rules with Liz Allen, his crush, he was kicked out of the building. Outside the building he got in a fight with and brutally beat down Flash Thompson, the sophmore bully at Midtown High. Liz shouted at him and asked him why he wasn't being mroe responsible with the power he had which made Peter think of his uncle's favorite saying, "With Great Power Come Great Responsibility." Then, he decided to become a super-hero; to become Spider-Man! After testing out his webs, he created a costume and began his first day of crime fighting, in which he saved Liz from a burglar. Scorpion After having invited Liz on a date, the two went to Giovanni's Deli. Soon, Liz admitted to having had a crush on Peter since the previous year to which Peter replied to having a crush on Liz since kindergarten. The two were about to kiss when Peter's phone rang, alerting him about an emergency that only Spider-Man could solve was happening. He made a quick excuse and ran off to go save the day. In Times Square he found a bloodbath. A single man in green armor known as the Scorpion was rampaging through the city. After an epic fight and Liz having intervened, Peter finally managed to break through Scorpion's armor and beating him to a blood pulp. After realizing what he'd done Peter left Times Square and returned home, having decided he was done being Spider-Man becaus he wasn't responsible enough for the power bestowed unto him. Category:Spiderman Category:Peter Parker Category:Infinite Marvel Category:Heroes